The Christmas Night Dinner With The Choi & Kim Family
by akashingen
Summary: Bagaimana suasana makan malam di kediaman sesepuh keluarga Choi yang tersohor menjelang malam natal bersama dengan keluarga dan undangan yang memiliki watak yang beraneka macam dan terbilang unik? Warning: Gender switch. Pairing: Slight Se7Min, YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, Jiwon/OMC.


**The Christmas Night Dinner With The Choi & Kim Family**

by akashingen

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, not mine.

Summary: Bagaimana suasana makan malam di kediaman sesepuh keluarga Choi yang tersohor menjelang malam natal bersama dengan keluarga dan undangan yang memiliki watak yang beraneka macam dan terbilang unik?

Warning: Gender switch, fluff, a choke or two

Pairing: Slight Se7en/Changmin, Yunho/Jaejoong, Siwon/Kibum, Minho/Taemin, Jiwon/OMC

Rate: T

* * *

**Family Dining Room - Choi Mansion at ****Seongbuk-dong**, Seoul, 25 Desember 2011 07:12 PM

* * *

Ting! Ting! Tek. Sreeekkk... Ting! Ting! Ting! Tep.

Di dalam sebuah ruang makan berukuran cukup luas yang didekorasi apik namun elegan dengan sentuhan beberapa koleksi antik di tempat-tempat stategis, duduk lah 15 orang yang sedang menikmati hidangan lezat yang disajikan pada meja makan panjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan tersebut. Lima anak muda yang duduk di kursi paling jauh dari kursi utama terlihat sangat asyik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan orang tua mereka adalah Choi Dong-Wook yang terus menjauhkan berbagai piring berisi makanan dari namjachingu-nya, Shim Chang Min, yang menggerutu tidak jelas sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain kembali meraih piring berisi makanan yang berada dekat dengan jangkaunya. Di seberang pasangan keras kepala itu duduk pasangan lain yaitu Kim Jae Joong yang dengan cuek menyantap makanan yang ada di piringnya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa piring berisi makanan yang sedari tadi terus di sodorkan oleh kekasihnya yang teramat penyayang, Jung Yun Ho, yang bukannya makan malah sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya. Di samping pasangan itu, duduklah Kim Kibum yang terus-menerus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sejak jamuan malam natal itu dimulai, mata besarnya semakin terbelalak lebar tat kala menatap piringnya yang terus-menerus diisi berbagai jenis makanan yang kian menggunung oleh namjachingu-nya yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar ala joker, Choi Si Won. Di seberang mereka duduk dua pasang kekasih yang sedang menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang namun jika diperhatikan lebih seksama maka akan terlihat jelas semburat merah pada kedua pipi mereka, keduanya tersenyum malu-malu sementara salah satu tangan mereka saling bergenggaman di bawah meja, itulah Choi Ji Won dengan kekasihnya Park Han Hyun. Masih di meja yang sama, pasangan terakhir yang duduk tepat di samping Ji Won adalah Choi Min Ho yang sedang asyik menyuapi yeojachingu-nya, Lee Tae Min, yang meskipun malu-malu terus saja membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan demi suapan dari sang kekasih yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang dan berkedip nakal.

Pada deretan kursi yang paling dekat dengan kursi utama ada pasangan suami-istri Choi dan Kim yang juga asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dua kepala keluarga itu berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka dan lebih memilih fokus dengan santapan masing-masing. Dua wanita yang duduk di samping kiri mereka malah tidak demikian. Istri-istri mereka yang sama-sama bekerja sebagai diploma itu malah dengan terang-terangan menyaksikan tingkah-laku anak-anak mereka dengan pasangnya masing-masing, menghiraukan makanan pada piring mereka yang sudah mulai dingin. Keduanya menatap putra-putri mereka dengan senyum bahagia dan sesekali melemparkan pandangan geli ke arah wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka.

Di bangku paling depan dan tengah, duduklah seorang pria paru baya yang kepalanya telah ditutupi rambut yang seluruhnya sudah memutih. Sepasang mata gelap milik pria itu menatap anggota keluarga terdekat yang sengaja dia kumpulkan pada malam suci itu untuk saling bertemu dan berbagi. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang sudah agak berkeriput dan mata cemerlangnya berbibar-binar senang. Sedari tadi, sama dengan para ibu-ibu di ruangan itu, dia tidak menggubris hidangan lezat yang ada di depannya dan lebih memilih menonton kelakuan cucu-cucu beserta pasangan mereka yang memiliki sifat-sifat yang unik. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang saat terdengar suara pekikan tertahan dari istri-istri di dekatnya saat dilihatnya Ji Won mengecup pipi kekasihnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ruang makan yang sedari tadi agak sedikit ribut, meskipun cukup teredam dan terkendali, tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat suara serak salah satu penghuninya menggaung nyaring.

"So, please tell your harabeoji which one of you who's gonna be the first to ring the wedding bells?"

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada tanggapan dari ucapan sesupuh mereka tersebut sampai akhirnya suara batuk-batuk dari dua ayah yang tanpa sengaja memasukkan makanan ke saluran yang salah, memecah kesunyian itu. Istri-istri mereka terkikik geli di balik serbet masing-masing sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kelapanya tanda setuju seraya sesekali melemparkan pandangan penuh harap ke arah anak-anak mereka dan pasangannya. Sedangkan reaksi anak-anak muda di ujung ruangan?

Sangat bervariasi.

Ada yang tiba-tiba melemparkan pandangan galak kepada sang kakek - Se7en-oppa, ada yang seluruh wajahnya langsung pucat pasih - Joongie-oppa, ada yang memasang wajah meringis menahan tangis - Maxy, ada yang tersenyum-senyum mesum - Yunnie-oppa, ada yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung hidup - Kibummie, ada yang menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan karena malu - Jiwon, ada yang wajahnya semerah tomat matang - Hyun-ah, ada yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besarnya karena bingung - Taeminnie, dan ada juga yang tersenyum-senyum centil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya ke arah sang kekasih- Minho.

Sedangkan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua reaksi tersebut hanya menanggapi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar nakal dan bibir yang merekah semakin lebar membentuk senyum penuh dimples seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh salah satu cucunya saat ini, Siwonnie.

* * *

**END?**

* * *

**Belated Author's Notes:**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingu!  
akashingen imnida... m_m

Okey! Thas was my first fanfic ever after I became a silent reader for a very-very long-looooong years.  
Ya itu karena sebelumnya saya lebih berfokus menulis fanfic dengan bahasa Inggris, namun karena keterbatasan kemampun olah grammar dan spelling jadi-nya fics yang lain tidak kunjung kelar.  
Dan sekarang karena ada banyak waktu luang *maklum pengangguran :D* saya memberanikan diri untuk menulis fanfic dalam bahasa ibu.

Bagi yang sudah membaca, terimakasih banyak dan maaf jika mengecewakan.  
Bagi yang tertarik dan penasaran, saya sedang dalam tahap pembuat prequel dari fic ini jadi monggo ditunggu jika berkenan.  
Bagi yang kurang berminat, matur nuwun sanget karena sudah mampir.

Walaupun telat, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang bersedia melirikkan matanya sejenak ke fanfic saya yang masih cupu ini. Mohon maaf jika ada salah pengetikan di sana-sini dan silahkan diberi masukan. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melakukan proof-reading, namun karena mengedit tulisan sendiri kadang masih saja ada yang terlewat. Maaf juga jika ada beberapa kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea yang salah pengetikan ataupun salah maksud, maklum baru saja nyemplung ke dunia K-POP, hehehehe... Mianhaeyo..

I hope we could meet again in the next story.

Happy reading and dasi bwayo, chingu!

XXX  
**~ akashingen**


End file.
